Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to image capturing and, more particularly, to an image capturing apparatus, a control method for the same, and a computer readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
Systems for estimating three-dimensional (3D) coordinates of a subject in a plurality of images taken at different positions using a camera are known. The 3D coordinates are estimated based on information regarding the positions of feature points that correspond to each other in the images and based on the positions and orientations of the camera (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-85971).
Shaping devices for 3D objects commonly known as 3D printers are also known, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-122501 discloses an optical shaping device that shapes a 3D object by layering cured resin layers obtained by curing a photocurable resin by light exposure.
To date, no image capturing apparatus enabling appropriate shaping of a 3D object by using such a shaping device as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-122501 and 3D coordinate data (also referred to as 3D information) regarding a subject acquired by such a method as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-85971 has been disclosed.